This application relates to the art of couplings and, more particularly, to quick connect/disconnect couplings. Although the invention is particularly applicable to couplings of the type described and will be explained with particular reference thereto, it will be appreciated that certain features of the invention have broader aspects and may be used with other fittings or fluid containing devices such as control valves, check valves, unions, pipe or tube connectors, or the like.
Conventional quick connect/disconnect couplings have latch mechanisms which are so easy to release that accidental or unintentional release may occur. If has been found desirable to construct a latch mechanism which requires a conscious effort to release and is protected against accidental release.
Conventional couplings of the type described are also subject to slight leakage when they are uncoupled or to entrainment of air when they are coupled. Likewise, the various seals and packings are subject to blowout and leakage. It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a coupling with improved seals and packings, and which would be arranged for minimizing any leakage or air entrainment when the coupling is connected and disconnected.